Hamlet/Akt II
__NOEDITSECTION__ Scena pierwsza - Scena druga Scena pierwsza Pokój w domu Poloniusza. '''Poloniusz' i Rajnold.'' POLONIUSZ :Rajnoldzie, oddasz mu waszmość to pismo :I te pieniądze. RAJNOLD :Nie omieszkam, panie. POLONIUSZ :Zanim się jednak doń udasz, Rajnoldzie, :Mądrze byś zrobił, ażebyś poprzednio :O jego sprawowaniu się wywiedział. RAJNOLD :Tak też myślałem, panie. POLONIUSZ :Dobrześ myślał, :Bardzoś roztropnie myślał. Przede wszystkim :Wypytasz mi się najdokładniej, jacy :Są Duńczykowie w Paryżu; jak który :I z czego żyje: gdzie bywa i jakie :Z kim ma stosunki; gdy zaś skutkiem takich :Krętobadawczych, manowcowych pytań :Dojdziesz, że oni znają mego syna, :Wtedy przystąpisz do materii o nim :Bliżej niżeli w poprzednich pytaniach. :Powiesz na przykład, udając, jakobyś :Znasz go z daleka: "Znam jego familię, :Jego przyjaciół, a w części i jego"; :Rozumiesz mnie, Rajnoldzie? RAJNOLD :Najzupełniej. POLONIUSZ :"I jego w części, wprawdzie - dodać możesz - :Niewiele, jestli on wszakże tym samym, :O którym myślę, wietrznik to, rozpustnik, :Skłonny do tego i tego." Zwal wtedy, :Co ci się żywnie podoba, na niego; :Jednakże nic takiego, co by mogło :Szwank przynieść jego sławie; tego strzeż się. :Takie jedynie przypisz mu wybryki, :Jakie z młodością i krewkością w parze :Zazwyczaj chodzą. RAJNOLD :Więc, na przykład, hazard? POLONIUSZ :Tak, albo pochop do zwad, klątw, pijatyk, :Gachostwa wreszcie: tak daleko możesz :Posunąć swoje kłamstwa. RAJNOLD :Ależ, panie, :To by już jego sławie szwank przyniosło. POLONIUSZ :Bynajmniej, jeśli tylko będziesz umiał :Wziąć się do rzeczy. Nie trzeba ci dawać :Do zrozumienia, że on w żądzach swoich :Jest rozpasany, tego nie chcę; wytknij :Jego usterki tak subtelnie, żeby :One się zdały tylko nadużyciem :Wolności, duszy ognistej wybuchem, :Obłędem wrzącej krwi, słowem, pustotą :Właściwą wszystkim młodym. RAJNOLD :Rad bym wiedzieć, :Łaskawy panie... POLONIUSZ :Do czego to wszystko? RAJNOLD :Tak, panie. POLONIUSZ :Zaraz ci powiem: mój zamiar :Uzasadniony i, jak się spodziewam, :Niepłonną skutku dający rękojmię. :Skoro na mego syna złożysz waszmość :Te drobne chyba, niby skazy, którym :Ulega każda rzecz, gdy się wyrabia, :Wtedy, jeżeli tylko ten, którego :Za język ciągnąć będziesz, kiedykolwiek :Młodzieńca w mowie będącego widział :Jednej z powyższych praktyk oddanego, :Ten ktoś, bądź pewien, przywtórzy ci zaraz :W ten sposób: "Mości dobrodzieju", albo: :"Mój miły panie", albo: "Widzisz waćpan" :Stosownie do zwyczaju miejscowego :Lub w miarę swojej atencji. RAJNOLD :Rozumiem. POLONIUSZ :Skoro zaś to ci powie, powie potem... :Cóżem to dalej miał mówić? Do licha, :Miałem powiedzieć coś, na czymżem stanął? RAJNOLD :Na tym podobno, że ktoś mi przywtórzy. POLONIUSZ :Że ci przywtórzy, aha! tak więc tedy :Ten ktoś przywtórzy ci pewnie w ten sposób: :"Znam tego pana, widziałem go wczoraj", :Albo: "Owego dnia, wtedy a wtedy, :Z tym a z tym, i w istocie grał wysoko"; :Albo: "Pokłócił się", albo: "Miał w czubku", :Albo: "Widziałem, jak wchodził do domu :Podejrzanego", i tak dalej. Tak to :Na wędę fałszu złowisz karpia prawdy. :Tak to rozumni, zręczni ludzie, boczkiem, :Rzemiennym dyszlem zachodząc, umieją :Trafiać do celu: i tak samo waszmość, :Według wskazówki i instrukcji, jaką :Ci udzieliłem, poweźmiesz języka :O moim synu. Wiesz już, o co idzie? RAJNOLD :Wiem, panie. POLONIUSZ :Jedź więc, niech cię Bóg prowadzi! RAJNOLD :Dziękuję... POLONIUSZ :Zresztą sam śledź jego kroki. RAJNOLD :Dopełnię tego. POLONIUSZ :A niech mi się ćwiczy :W muzyce. RAJNOLD :Dobrze, panie. Wychodzi. Wchodzi '''Ofelia'.'' POLONIUSZ :Bądź zdrów, waszmość. :Co ci to jest, Ofelio? Co się stało? OFELIA :Ach, panie, takem strasznie się przelękła. POLONIUSZ :Czego? dlaboga? OFELIA :Siedziałam przy krosnach :W moim pokoju, gdy wtem książę Hamlet, :Z odkrytą głową, rozpięty, w obwisłych :Brudnych pończochach, blady jak koszula, :Chwiejący się na nogach, z tak okropnym :Wyrazem twarzy, jakby się wydostał :Z piekła i jego zgrozę chciał obwieścić, :Stanął przede mną. POLONIUSZ :Czyliżby z miłości :Oszalał? OFELIA :Nie wiem, ale się obawiam. POLONIUSZ :Cóż ci powiedział? OFELIA :Ujął mnie za rękę, :Nie mówiąc słowa, i usilnie ją trzymał; :Cofnął się potem na długość ramienia :I, drugą rękę przytknąwszy do czoła, :W twarz moją wlepił oczy tak badawczo, :Jak gdyby ją chciał narysować. Długo :Tak stał, nareszcie, lekko potrząsając :Moim ramieniem i kiwając głową, :Wydał tak ciężkie, żałosne westchnienie, :Że się zdawało, iż mu piersi pękną :I życie z niego uleci. Odstąpił :Wtedy ode mnie i powolnym krokiem :Szedł z odwróconą głową poza siebie, :Kierując się ku drzwiom. Przeszedł w ten sposób :Przez cały pokój, bez pomocy oczu, :I wyszedł, ciągle wpatrując się we mnie. POLONIUSZ :Muszę natychmiast udać się do króla; :Są to objawy gwałtowne miłości, :Która się trawi w sobie i prowadzi :Do rozpaczliwych kroków, tak jak każda :Inna namiętność trapiąca ród ludzki; :Boleję nad tym. Możesz tymi czasy :Przykre mu jakie słowo powiedziała? OFELIA :Nie, panie; tylko tak jak rozkazałeś, :Odesłałam mu listy i wzbroniłam :Dalszych odwiedzin. POLONIUSZ :To go w szał wprawiło. :Boleję nad tym, żem jego skłonności :Dokładniej, pilniej nie zbadał. Myślałem, :Że on cię durzy, przywieść chce o zgubę. :Przeklinam teraz moją podejrzliwość. :Zdaje się, że nam, starym, jest właściwe :Przebierać miarę w przezorności, tak jak :Nawzajem młodym mało jej posiadać. :Biegnę do króla; zatajenie tego :Więcej niż rozgłos zrządzić może złego. :Pójdź. Wychodzą. Scena druga Sala w zamku. '''Król', Królowa, Rozenkranc, Gildenstern i orszak.'' KRÓL :Witaj, Rozenkranc, witaj Gildensternie! :Pośpiechu, z jakim was tu wezwaliśmy, :Nie sama tylko chęć widzenia panów :Była przyczyną, ale i potrzeba :Waszej pomocy. Wiecie już o dziwnym :Przeistoczeniu się Hamleta, mówię :Przeistoczeniu, bo nic w nim tak wewnątrz, :Jak i na zewnątrz nie jest tym, czym było. :Co by innego jak śmierć ojca mogło :Do tego stopnia wywieść go za obręb :Jego natury, nie pojmuję wcale. :Proszę was przeto, was, coście z nim wzrośli :I z bliska z jego wiekiem i myślami :Sąsiadujecie, abyście czas jakiś :Raczyli u nas zostać, by Hamleta :Trochę rozerwać, a przy tej okazji :Zbadać powody obcego nam smutku, :Na który, gdyby stał się nam wiadomym, :Znaleźlibyśmy może jaki środek. KRÓLOWA :Często on o was wspominał, panowie, :I wiem, że nie ma na świecie dwóch ludzi :Bardziej mu niż wy miłych. Jeśli w dowód :Życzliwych chęci i uczuć uprzejmych :Zechcecie trochę czasu tu przepędzić :I wesprzeć nasze nadzieje, możecie :Liczyć na taką wdzięczność z naszej strony, :Jaka przystoi monarchom. ROZENKRANC :Obojgu :Waszym królewskim mościom służy prawo, :Z mocy najwyższej ich władzy nad nami, :Wolę swą w rozkaz przyoblekać raczej :Niż w prośbę. GILDENSTERN :Będziem jednakże posłuszni :I dobrowolnie na rozkazy waszych :Królewskich mości u stóp ich składamy :Nasze usługi. KRÓL :Dzięki ci za to, Rozenkranc, i tobie, :Kochany Gildensternie. KRÓLOWA :Dzięki ci za to, Gildenstern, i tobie :Kochany Rozenkranc. Idźcie natychmiast :Do mego syna. do dworzan :Niech tam który wskaże :Tym panom, gdzie jest Hamlet. GILDENSTERN :Oby nieba :Nie uczyniły naszych usiłowań :Bezowocnymi! KRÓLOWA :Daj to, dobry Boże! ''Rozenkranc, Gildenstern i jeden z dworzan wychodzą. Wchodzi Poloniusz.'' POLONIUSZ :Panie! Wysłane do Norwegii posły :Szczęśliwie są już w tej chwili z powrotem. KRÓL :Zawsześ był waćpan ojcem dobrych nowin. POLONIUSZ :Bądź przekonany, miłościwy panie, :Że obowiązki moje względem Boga :I mego władcy, tak samo jak duszę, :Trzymam w porządku. Jako, zdaje mi się :(Jeżeli tylko ten mózg nie zszedł na bok :Z drogi trafności, którą zwykł był kroczyć), :Że ostatecznie nie jest mi już obcym, :Skąd bierze źródło szaleństwo Hamleta. KRÓL :Mów; o tym chcemy wiedzieć przede wszystkim. POLONIUSZ :Daj, panie, pierwej posłuchanie posłom; :Wieść moja będzie na wety po uczcie. KRÓL :Zróbże im zaszczyt i sam ich tu wprowadź. Wychodzi '''Poloniusz'.'' :On utrzymuje, kochana Gertrudo, :Że odkrył powód tej zmiany Hamleta. KRÓLOWA :Nie jest nim, moim zdaniem, nic innego, :Tylko śmierć ojca i nasz rychły związek. ''Poloniusz wraca, a wraz z nim wchodzą Korneliusz i Woltymand.'' KRÓL :Dojdziemy tego. Witajcie, panowie. :Cóż nam śle przez was nasz brat, król norweski? WOLTYMAND :Najuprzejmiejszych pozdrowień zamianę. :Na przełożenie nasze kazał zaraz :Wstrzymać zaciągi swojego synowca, :Które mu zdały się być wymierzone :Przeciw Polakom, które jednak, bliżej :Poznawszy, znalazł zwróconymi przeciw :Waszej królewskiej mości. Rozjątrzony :Takim niegodnym korzystaniem z jego :Późnego wieku i niemocy, kazał :Zatrzymać gońcom Fortynbrasa, który :Z pokorą stawił się i, wysłuchawszy :Napomnień stryja, przysiąg wobec niego, :Że póki życia nigdy przeciw waszej :Królewskiej mości nie wzniesie oręża: :Czym ucieszony starzec trzy tysiące :Koron intraty rocznej mu przeznaczył :I owe wojska, przezeń zwerbowane, :Użyć pozwolił mu przeciw Polakom. :Nam zaś doręczył ten list, którym prosi podaje papier :Waszą królewską mość o pozwolenie :Przejścia tym wojskom przez duńskie dzierżawy, :Przy zapewnieniu im bezpieczeństw, w liście :Tym wymienionych. KRÓL :Poprzestajem na tym :W wolniejszym czasie przejrzymy to pismo, :Pomyślim nad nim, odpowiemy na nie. :Tymczasem waszmość panom dziękujemy :Za ich skuteczne trudy. Idźcie spocząć. :Będziemy dzisiaj wieczerzali razem; :Miło nam widzieć was z powrotem. ''Woltymand i Korneliusz wychodzą.'' POLONIUSZ :To się :Dobrze powiodło. Miłościwy panie :I miłościwa pani, chcieć określić, :Czym jest majestat, czym powinność sługi, :Dlaczego dzień jest dniem, a noc jest nocą, :A czas jest czasem, byłoby to jedno, :Co chcieć zmarnować dzień, noc i czas drogi. :Z tego powodu, ile że treściwość :Jest duszą mowy, a rozwlekłość ciałem :I powierzchownym tylko bawidełkiem, :Chcę być treściwym. Cny wasz syn oszalał, :Oszalał, mówię; ściśle bowiem biorąc, :Szaleństwo czymże jest, jeśli nie stanem :Człowieka szalonego? KRÓLOWA :Więcej treści :W mniej sztucznych frazesach. POLONIUSZ :Przysięgam, o pani, :Że się bynajmniej o sztukę nie silę. :Syn wasz oszalał, jest to prawda; prawda, :Że to nieszczęście i nieszczęście wzajem, :Że to jest prawda. Otóż się skleiła :Dziwna figura jakaś retoryczna. :Bodaj to! Licho zabierz sztuczne frazesy! :Stanąłem tedy na tym, że dostojny :Syn wasz sfiksował; dobrze; idzie teraz :O wyśledzenie przyczyn tej fiksacji, :Która, nie będąc fikcją, już tym samym :Nie może nie mieć przyczyn; to rzecz pewna; :W jaki zaś sposób pewna i o ile, :Rozważcie państwo sami. :Mam córkę; mam ją, ponieważ jest moja. :Ta tedy dziewka, pomna obowiązku :I rozkazowi mojemu powolna, :Oddała mi ten świstek. Posłuchajcie :I konkludujcie państwo. czyta :"Do niebiańskiego bóstwa mojej duszy, tysiącem :wdzięków okraszonej Ofelii " To niestosowne :wyrażenie, trywialne wyrażenie. Okraszonej :- nie jestże wyrażeniem trywialnym? Ale idźmy :dalej, czyta :"Twojemu cudnie białemu łonu :powierzam tych kilka wyrazów. " KRÓLOWA :Czy to Hamlet do niej pisał? POLONIUSZ :Cierpliwości, miłościwa pani; niczego nie zataję. czyta :"Wątp, czy gwiazdy lśnią na niebie; :Wątp o tym, czy słońce wschodzi; :Wątp, czy prawdy blask nie zawodzi; :Lecz nie wątp, że kocham ciebie. :O najmilsza Ofelio, nie biegłym w rymowaniu; nie umiem skandować westchnień moich, ale że cię bardzo, a bardzo kocham, temu wierz. Bądź zdrowa. Twój na zawsze, dopóki ta machina pozostanie jego własnością, Hamlet." :To mi posłuszna pokazała córka :I uszom moim odkryła zarazem, :Tak co do czasu, miejsca, jak sposobu, :Wszystkie zaloty jego. KRÓL :Ale jakże :Ona przjęła te jego zaloty?! POLONIUSZ :Cóż o mnie myślisz, mości królu? KRÓL :Myślę, :Żeś waćpan prawy, honorowy człowiek. POLONIUSZ :Takim starałem się zawsze okazać. :Cóż byś mógł sobie o mnie myśleć, panie, :Gdybym tę miłość tak namiętną widział :Był w jej zarodzie (a mówiąc nawiasem, :Dostrzegłem ją był pierwej, nim mi o niej :Doniosła moja córka); cóż by sobie :Królowa pani mogła o mnie myśleć, :Gdybym był wtedy spokojnie odegrał :Rolę koperty lub pugilaresu :Lub serce moje zrobił głuchoniemym :I gnuśnym okiem patrzał na tę miłość? :Cóż byście państwo mogli byli sobie :O mnie pomyśleć? Jam sprawy nie zaspał :I wnet dziewczynie mojej powiedziałem: :"Hamlet jest księciem nad waściną sferę; :Nie będzie z tego nic." Dałem jej przy tym :Surowe upomnienia, aby odtąd :Nie przyjmowała ani jego wizyt, :Ani biletów, ani podarunków. :Takem uczynił; ona usłuchała, :A on, on, krótko mówiąc, zawiedziony :W swoich nadziejach, popadł najprzód w smutek :Potem w bezsenność, potem w wstręt do jadła :Następnie w niemoc, następnie w gorączkę, :I tak stopniami aż w szaleństwo, które :Trawi go teraz z wielkim naszym żalem. KRÓL :Cóż mówisz na to? KRÓLOWA :Hm! to by być mogło. POLONIUSZ :Czy się zdarzyło kiedy, rad bym wiedzieć, :Aby tam, gdzie ja powiedziałem: tak jest, :W istocie było inaczej? KRÓL :Nie pomnę. POLONIUSZ wskazuje na kark i głowę :Zdejmcie to z tego, :jeżeli tak nie jest. :Skoro sposobność posłuży, wykryję, :Gdzie siedzi prawda, chociażby się skryła :W wnętrznościach ziemi. KRÓL :Jakżebyśmy mogli :Sprawdzić to? POLONIUSZ :Wiecie państwo, że on czasem :Przez kilka godzin zwykł się w tej galerii :Przechadzać. KRÓLOWA :W rzeczy samej zwykł to czynić. POLONIUSZ :Taką więc porę upatrzywszy kiedy, :Wprowadzę tutaj moją córkę: wasze :Królewskie moście będą mogły wtedy :Ukryć się ze mną owdzie za obiciem :I być świadkami ich spotkania. Jeśli :On jej nie kocha i nie skutkiem tego :Utracił zmysły, to niech z szambelana :Zostanę prostym chłopem albo klechą. Wchodzi '''Hamlet', czytając.'' KRÓLOWA :Patrzcie, jak smutno biedny chłopiec z książką :Zbliża się tutaj. POLONIUSZ :Oddalcie się, państwo, :Błagam was; ja z nim pomówię, pozwólcie. ''Król i Królowa wychodzą ze swym orszakiem.'' :Jakże się miewa mój łaskawy książę Hamlet? HAMLET :Dobrze, dzięki Bogu. POLONIUSZ :Wieszli, kto jestem, panie? HAMLET :Wiem doskonale: jesteś rybak. POLONIUSZ :Zaprawdę, nie jestem nim. HAMLET :Tym ci gorzej, rad bym, żebyś był tak uczciwym człowiekiem. POLONIUSZ :Uczciwym, mości książę? HAMLET :Tak jest, mości panie. :Być uczciwym w dziejach tego świata na jedno wychodzi, :co być wybranym między tysiącami. POLONIUSZ :Masz wielką słuszność, mości książę. HAMLET :Jeżeli bowiem słonce płodzi w zdechłym psie robaki, :promienie bóstwa ścierwo całują. :Czy masz waćpan córkę? POLONIUSZ :Mam, panie. HAMLET :Nie pozwalaj jej chodzić po słońcu. :Wprawdzie poczęcie jest błogosławieństwem, :ale gdyby twoja córka poczęła, :na pewno byś jej nie błogosławił. :Miej to na względzie, mój przyjacielu. POLONIUSZ :Co przez to rozumiesz, mości książę? do siebie :Zawsze mu się marzy moja córka. :A jednak nie poznał mnie zrazu, :wziął mnie za rybaka. :Daleko z nim już zaszło, daleko zaszło. :I mnie, prawdę mówiąc, :za młodu miłość przyprowadziła :do ostateczności podobnych prawie. :Muszę go jeszcze raz zagadnąć, głośno :Cóż to czytasz, mości książę? HAMLET :Słowa, słowa, słowa. POLONIUSZ :A o treść czy mogę spytać? HAMLET :Czyją? POLONIUSZ :Tej książki, którą książę czytasz. HAMLET :Potwarze, mój panie, same potwarze. :Ten łotr satyryk utrzymuje, :że starzy ludzie mają siwe brody :i zmarszczki na twarzy; że im ambra :i kalafonia ciecze z oczu; :że mają zupełny brak dowcipu :obok wielkiego wycieńczenia łydek. :Lubo ja temu wszystkiemu najsilniej :i nąjpotężniej daję wiarę, :przecież nie sądzę, aby o tym pisać przystało; :bo waszmość sam stałbyś się pewnie :jak ja starym, gdybyś mógł jak rak w tył kroczyć. POLONIUSZ :Chociaż to wariacja, nie jest jednakże bez metody. :Może byś chciał zejść, mości książę? HAMLET :Z tego świata? POLONIUSZ :W rzeczy samej, byłoby to zejściem. do siebie :Jak trafne ma czasem odpowiedzi! :Dar ten często bywa udziałem szalonych, :gdy tymczasem przytomni i rozumni :nie zawsze są zarówno szczęśliwi. :Muszę go już opuścić i niezwłocznie pomyśleć o sposobach, :jakby się on i moja córka zejść mogli. głośno :Miłościwy książę, zmuszony jestem pozbawić :waszą książęcą mość dłuższej mojej obecności. HAMLET :Nie możesz mnie, mój panie, pozbawić niczego, :czego bym chętniej się nie wyrzekł: :wyjąwszy życia, wyjąwszy życia, :wyjąwszy życia. POLONIUSZ :Żegnam cię, mój łaskawy książę. HAMLET :Nudni starzy głupcy. ''Rozenkranc i Gildenstern wchodzą. POLONIUSZ :Szukacie, panowie, księcia Hamleta? Oto jest. Wychodzi. ROZENKRANC do Poloniusza :Bogu cię polecamy. GILDENSTERN :Miłościwy książę! ROZENKRANC :Drogi nasz książę! HAMLET :Kochani, dobrzy przyjaciele! :Jak się masz, Gildensternie? :A, Rozenkranc! Jak się macie, moi chłopcy? ROZENKRANC :Zwyczajnie, jak nic nie znaczący ludzie. GILDENSTERN :Szczęśliwi przez to, że niezbyt szczęśliwi. :Czepca Fortuny nie jesteśmy guzem. HAMLET :Ale i nie podeszwą jej trzewików? ROZENKRANC :Nie, mości książę. HAMLET :A więc mieszkacie u jej albo raczej w centrum jej łask? GILDENSTERN :Niby tak, w jej prywatnych apartamentach. HAMLET :Czyli w apartamentach wstydliwych. :Słusznie, :Fortuna to nie lada dziewka. :I cóż tam nowego? ROZENKRANC :Nic, panie, wyjąwszy, że świat spoczciwiał. HAMLET :Więc bliski jest dzień sądu. :Ale wiadomość wasza nieprawdziwa. :A teraz pytanie bardziej szczegółowe. :Powiedzcie mi, w czymeście tak przeskrobali Fortunie, :że was tu do więzienia wtrąciła? GILDENSTERN :Do więzienia? HAMLET :Dania jest więzieniem. ROZENKRANC :Więc nim i świat jest także. HAMLET :O, i wielkim! pełnym turm, lochów i ciemnic. :Dania jest jednym z najgorszych. ROZENKRANC :Nie myślimy tak, mości książę. HAMLET :Więc dla was nie jest taką. W rzeczy samej, nic nie jest złem ani dobrem samo przez się, tylko myśl nasza czyni to i owo takim. Dla mnie Dania jest więzieniem. ROZENKRANC :Skutek to chyba, panie, twojej ambicji. Dania jest dla niej za ciasna. HAMLET :O Boże! ja bym mógł być zamknięty w łupinie orzecha i jeszcze bym się sądził panem niezmierzonej przestrzeni, gdybym tylko złych snów nie miewał. GILDENSTERN :A te sny są właśnie wytworem ambicji; istota bowiem ambicji nie jest czym innym, tylko snów cieniem. HAMLET :Same już sny nie są czym innym, tylko cieniem. ROZENKRANC :Zapewne, ambicja zaś w moich oczach jest tak powietrznej i znikomej natury, że można ją nazwać cieniem cienia. HAMLET :Takim sposobem żebracy są ciałami, a nasi monarchowie i nadęci bohaterowie cieniami żebraków. Nie poszlibyśmyż do dworu? Bodoprawdy nie umiem rozumować. ROZENKRANC i GILDENSTERN :Służymy waszej książęcej mości. HAMLET :Dajmy pokój temu; nie chcę was liczyć do rzędu sług moich, bo, zaprawdę, przysługują mi się okropnie. Ale powiedzcie mi, tak po przyjacielsku, co porabiacie w Elzynorze? ROZENKRANC :Chcieliśmy cię odwiedzić, mości książę; innego celu nie mamy. HAMLET :Taki ze mnie nędzarz, żem nawet w podzięki ubogi; dziękuję wam jednak, chociaż to podziękowanie, wierzcie mi, kochani przyjaciele, niewarte i pół szeląga. Czy nie posyłano po was? Przybyliścieź mnie odwiedzić z własnego popędu, z dobrej woli? Powiedzcie mi, powiedzcie; bądźcie szczerzy. I cóż? GILDENSTERN :Cóż mamy powiedzieć, mości książę? HAMLET :Co bądź, byle się stosowało do rzeczy. Posyłano po was: widzę w waszych oczach pewien rodzaj wyznania, które skromność na próżno usiłuje pokryć. Wiem, że miłościwy król i miłościwa królowa posyłali po was. ROZENKRANC :W jakimże by celu, mości książę? HAMLET :Tegoć się od was chcę dowiedzieć. Ale zaklinam was na prawa naszego koleżeństwa, na współdźwięk młodych lat naszych, na obowiązki naszej statecznej przyjaźni, na wszystko, co jest najświętsze i na co lepszy mówca lepiej by was niż ja mógł zakląć, powiedzcie mi rzetelnie, otwarcie: posyłanoż po was czy nie posyłano? ROZENKRANC do Gildensterna :Cóż ty na to? HAMLET na stronie :Aha, :przyszliście mnie więc wymacać. głośno :Jeżeli mi dobrze życzycie, powiedzcie prawdę. GILDENSTERN :W istocie, posyłano po nas. HAMLET :Powiem wam, w jakim celu; tym sposobem domyślność moja uprzedzi waszą gadatliwość i dyskretność wasza nie będzie dyskredytowana. Od niejakiego czasu, nie wiem skąd, ze szczętem humor straciłem; zarzuciłem dawne przywyknienia i tak ponure popadłem usposobienie, że ten piękny obszar ziemski pustynią mi się wydaje; to wspaniałe sklepienie tam w górze, ten cudnie wiszący firmament, ta majestatyczna przestrzeń złotymi obsypana iskrami niczym innym nie jest w moich oczach, jak tylko marnym, zaraźliwym zbiorem wyziewów. Jak doskonałym tworem jest człowiek! Jak wielkim przez rozum! Jak niewyczerpanym w swych zdolnościach! Jak szlachetnym postawą i w poruszeniach! Czynami podobnym do anioła, pojętnością zbliżonym do bóstwa! Ozdobą on i zaszczytem świata. Arcytypem wszech jestestw! A przecież czymże jest dla mnie ta kwintesencj a prochu? Synowie ziemi nie pociągają mnie ani jej córki, jakkolwiek, sądząc po waszym uśmiechu, zdajecie się to przypuszczać. ROZENKRANC :Myśl taka, panie, nie przeszła mi przez głowę. HAMLET :Dlaczegoż się waćpan roześmiałeś, kiedym powiedział, że mnie synowie ziemi nie pociągają? ROZENKRANC :Bom sobie pomyślał, jakie w takim razie przyjęcie znajdą aktorowie, którycheśmy w drodze spotkali, a którzy tu dążą celem ofiarowania waszej książęcej mości usług swoich. HAMLET :Ten, co gra króla, godnie będzie przyjęty; jego królewska mość otrzyma ode mnie pamiątkę; awanturniczy rycerz będzie mógł do woli użyć tarczy i miecza; kochanek nie będzie darmo wzdychał; melancholik spokojnie odegra swoją rolę; błazen pobudzi do śmiechu tych, co mają łechczywe płuca; a piękna dama swobodnie wywnętrzy swe uczucia, jeśli nie będzie miała wstrętu do wiersza bez rymu. Cóż to za aktorowie? ROZENKRANC :Ciż sami, którzy cię zwykli byli zadowalać, mości książę; aktorowie tragiczni ze stolicy. HAMLET :Skądże im przyszło teraz po świecie wędrować? Na miejscu siedząc lepiej by wyszli tak pod względem sławy, jak korzyści. ROZENKRANC :Przyczyną ich wędrowania były, jak się zdaje, świeżo zaszłe innowacje. HAMLET :Sąż oni jeszcze tak samo lubiani jak wtedy, kiedym był w stolicy? Zawszeż liczne mają publicum? ROZENKRANC :Zaiste, teraz nie bardzo. HAMLET :Skądże to pochodzi? Czy się opuścili w sztuce? ROZENKRANC :Bynajmniej: usiłowania ich postępują zawsze równym krokiem; ale wylęgło się tam stado dzieci, małych indycząt, które piszczą jak opętane i gwałtowne za to odbierają oklaski. Te są teraz w modzie i tak dalece oczerniają teatr niższej klasy (tak nazywają tamten), że niejeden z rapierem przy boku, bojąc się piór gęsich, nie śmie się już tam pokazać. HAMLET :Sąli to dzieci naprawdę? Któż ich utrzymuje? Jak są płatni? Myśląż oni tylko dopóty sztukę uprawiać, dopóki nie stracą dyszkantu? Nie powiedząż wtedy, gdy sami spadną między niższą klasę (co jest bardzo prawdopodobne, jeśli ich sytuacja się nie poprawi), że piszący dla nich krzywdę im wyrządzili, każąc im wykrzykiwać na ich własną przyszłość? ROZENKRANC :Bądź co bądź, z obu stron niemało było hałasu i publiczność nie miała sobie za grzech podżegać ich nawzajem do kłótni. Przez czas jakiś nie można było grosza na żadnej sztuce zarobić, jeżeli autorzy i aktorzy za łby się w niej nie pojedli. HAMLET :Czy być może? GILDENSTERN :Niemało też łbów porozbijano. HAMLET :I smarkacze wzięli górę? ROZENKRANC :Nie inaczej. Herkules zmuszony był kapitulować przed Pigmejczykami. HAMLET :Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, boć mój stryj jest królem duńskim; i ciż sami, którzy mu za życia mego ojca wykrzywiali gęby, dają teraz dwadzieścia, czterdzieści, pięćdziesiąt i sto dukatów za jego portret w miniaturze. Do licha! musi w tym być coś nadnaturalnego. Gdyby to filozofia mogła wytłumaczyć? Odgłos trąb za sceną. GILDENSTERN :Zapewne to aktorowie. HAMLET :Koledzy, miłymiście gośćmi w Elzyorze. Podajcie mi dłonie. Do orszaku gościnności należy etykieta i ceremonie; winienem was przeto podjąć tym trybem: inaczej, moje obejście się z aktorami, które, uprzedzam was, będzie się musiało okazać uprzejme, wydałoby się gościnniejsze niż z wami. Zostaliście przyjęci z otwartymi rękoma, ale mój stryj - ojciec i moja matka - stryjenka zostali oszukani. GILDENSTERN :Jakim sposobem, drogi książę? HAMLET :Szalony jestem tylko przy wietrze północno - zachodnim; kiedy z południa wieje, umiem odróżnić jastrzębie od czapli. Wchodzi Poloniusz POLONIUSZ :Dobre nowiny, panowie, wesołe nowiny! HAMLET :Słuchaj go, Gildensternie, i ty także. Słuchajcie z uwagą. Ten wielkolud dzieciuch nie wyszedł jeszcze z pieluch. ROZENKRANC :Chyba wszedł w nie powtórnie; bo mówią, że starzy ludzie na nowo stają się dziećmi. HAMLET :Prorokuję wam, że przychodzi nam zwiastować aktorów; uważcie tylko - Masz waćpan słuszność: było w poniedziałek z rana, w rzeczy samej. POLONIUSZ :Mości książę, mam ci oznajmić coś nowego. HAMLET :Mości panie, mam ci oznajmić coś nowego. Gdy Roscjusz w Rzymie był aktorem... POLONIUSZ :Aktorowie przybyli, mości książę. HAMLET :Ejże? :Ejże? POLONIUSZ :Na honor, mości książę. HAMLET śpiewając :Każdy więc aktor przyjechał na ośle. POLONIUSZ :Są to aktorowie najlepsi w świecie, zdatni do wszelkiego rodzaju przedstawień: tragicznych, komicznych, historyczno-sielankowych, tragiczno-historycznych, tragiczno-komiczno-historyczno-sielankowych: czy to w scenach ciągłych, czy to w luźnym poemacie. Seneka nie jest dla nich za ciężki ani Plaut za lekki. Tak w recytowaniu, jak w improwizowaniu nie mają sobie równych. HAMLET :O Jefte, sędzio Izraela, jakiż to skarb posiadłeś! POLONIUSZ :Jakiż on skarb posiadał, mości książę? HAMLET :Ba! :Córkę gładką, nic więcej, :Którą wielce miłował. POLONIUSZ na stronie :Zawsze mu się marzy moja córka. HAMLET :Nieprawdaż, stary Jefte? POLONIUSZ :Jeżeli mnie nazywasz Jeftem, mości książę, to nie przeczę, iż posiadam córkę, którą wielce miłuję. HAMLET :Ależ nie to idzie za tym. POLONIUSZ :Cóż za tym idzie, mości książę? HAMLET :Ba! :To, co rzekomo :Bogu wiadomo. :A potem, jak wiesz waćpan, :Stać się musiało, :Co snadź się stało. :Pierwszy dwuwiersz tej pobożnej pieśni więcej objaśni waćpana, niż ja mogę; bo oto nadchodzi moja rozrywka. Wchodzi czterech lub pięciu aktorów. :Witam was, mości panowie, witam. Cieszę się, że cię oglądam w dobrym zdrowiu. Witajcie przyjaciele. O stary, jakążeś sobie brodę wyhodował, odkąd cię ostatni raz widziałem! Przyszedłeś mię tu nią straszyć? A, to ty, piękna damo ! Szlachetna dziewico, dalipan, od czasu jak cię ostatni raz widziałem, zbliżyłaś się ku niebu na całą wysokość korka. Nie daj Boże, aby głos twój, jak dukat oberżnięty, wyszedł z obiegu! Witajcie nam, wszyscy bez wyjątku! Będziemy jak francuscy łowcy rzucać się na wszystko, co ujrzymy. Nie moglibyśmyż usłyszeć czegoś zaraz? Dajcie nam próbkę swego talentu: przedeklamujcie co patetycznego. PIERWSZY AKTOR :Co na przykład, panie? HAMLET :Słyszałem cię raz deklamującego jeden ustęp, ustęp sztuki, która nigdy graną nie była albo co najwięcej raz tylko, bo, ile pamiętam, nie podobała się publiczności; był to kawior dla jej podniebień: moim jednak zdaniem i tych, których sąd o takich rzeczach równego z moim był wzrostu, była to sztuka wyborna, dobrze podzielona na sceny, ułożona z równą zręcznością, jak naturalnością. Przypominam sobie kogoś, co mówił, że braknie tym wierszom sosu dla dodania smaku osnowie, i osnowy, która by pozwalała posądzić autora o uczucie; przyznawał jej wszakże dobrą manierę, jędrność w obrobieniu i piękność, lubo bez wdzięku. W sztuce tej szczególnie lubiłem jeden ustęp, to jest opowiadanie Eneasza : mianowicie owo miejsce, w którym ten bohater opisuje Dydonie śmierć Priama. Jeżeli je pamiętasz, to zacznij od tego wiersza: Zaraz, zaraz... :"Okrutny Pirrus, jak ów zwierz hirkański... " :Nie, nie tak się zaczyna, ale zawsze od Pirrusa. :"Okrutny Pirrus, którego zbroica, :Czarna jak jego myśl, podobna była :Do owej nocy, gdy w złowrogim koniu :Chytrze ukryty leżał, powlókł teraz :Straszną swą postać dzikszą jeszcze barwą: :Od stóp do głowy czerwienią się odział, :Zbroczon krwią ojców, matek, córek, synów, :Spiekły od żaru płonącego miasta, :Które przeklętym blaskiem przyświecało :Mordercy swego pana; rozpalony :Gniewem i ogniem i skrzepły zarazem :Od stęgłej na nim posoki, oczyma :Jak karbunkuły płomieniejącymi :Szuka piekielny Pirrus sędziwego :Starca Priama. " :Mów dalej. POLONIUSZ :Jak żywo, ślicznie deklamujesz, mości książę, z doskonałym akcentem i spadkiem głosu. PIERWSZY AKTOR :"Znajduje go wreszcie :Słabo na Greków nacierającego. :Rdzawy miecz jego, zbuntowany przeciw :Jego ramieniu, nieposłuszny woli, :Płazem uderza, kędy spadnie. Z całą :Przewagą siły rzuca się na niego :Pirrus; z wściekłością próżny cios wymierza; :Lecz sam już zamach, sam świst jego stali :Obala starca; wtedy oto Ilium :Jak gdyby chciało nowy cios odwrócić, :Koronowaną płomieniami głowę :Chyli ku ziemi i trzaskiem okropnym :W niewolę ima Pirrusowe ucho; :Bo patrzcie! oto zabójczy miecz jego :Nad mleczną głową czcigodnego starca :Już, już wzniesiony, zda się, jakby nagle :Ugrzązł w powietrzu. Jak kamienny posąg :Bóstwa zagłady, ważąc się pomiędzy :Czynem i wolą, stal czas jakiś Pirrus :I nie przedsiębrał niczego. :Lecz jako nieraz widzimy przed burzą :Ciszę na niebie, spokojność w obłokach, :Wichry uśpione, a na dole ziemię :Jak grób milczącą, wtem przerażający :Piorun rozdziera chmurę: tak po chwili :Zbudzona zemsta podżega na nowo :Zastałe ramię Pirrusa i nigdy :Niemiłosierniej ciężki młot cyklopów :Nie spadł na Marsa wiecznotrwałą zbroję, :Jak teraz krwawy miecz Pirrusa spada :Na sędziwego Priama. :Hańba ci, zmienna Fortuno! Bogowie. :Wy wszyscy, którzy zasiadacie owdzie, :W radzie Olimpu, odejmcie jej władzę! :Połamcie szprychy i dzwona jej koła :I stoczcie krągłą piastę z szczytu niebios :W bezdenną otchłań piekieł!" POLONIUSZ :To za długie. HAMLET :Więc razem z twoją brodą pójdzie do balwierza. Mów dalej, bracie. Jemu by trzeba jasełek lub fars plugawych, inaczej zaśnie. Dalej, przejdź teraz do Hekuby. PIERWSZY AKTOR :"Ale kto widział nieszczęsną królowę. :Jak rozczochrana..." HAMLET :Jak to, rozczochrana? POLONIUSZ :To dobre wyrażenie; rozczochrana królowa jest dobrym wyrażeniem. PIERWSZY AKTOR :"Jak rozczochrana, grożąca płomieniom :Łez potokami, biegła tu i owdzie, :Boso, z łachmanem na tej samej głowie, :Którą niedawno jeszcze diadem stroił; :Odziana, miasto sukni, prześcieradłem, :W chwili popłochu schwyconym naprędce; :O, kto by to był wdział, ten zmaczanym :W żółci językiem byłby wyzionął :Przeciw Fortunie ostatnie bluźnierstwa; :A gdyby były ją widziały nieba :W tej chwili, kiedy ujrzała Pirrusa :Z dziką radością siekącego mieczem :Ciało jej męża, wybuch jej boleści :Byłby był z oczu ich promieniejących :(Jeżeli tylko rzeczy tego świata :Mogą je wzruszyć)zdrój rosy wycisnął :I współjęk z piersi bogów. " POLONIUSZ :Patrzcie, jak mu się twarz zmieniła i łzy mu w oczach stanęły. Skończ już, waćpan. HAMLET :Dosyć tego, dopowiesz mi resztę niebawem. Mości panie, zechciej dojrzeć, aby ci ichmoście dobrze byli ugoszczeni. Słyszysz, waćpan? Niech znajdą dobre przyjęcie; bo oni są streszczoną, żywą kroniką czasu. Byłoby lepiej dla waćpana zyskać po śmierci niepochlebny napis na nagrobku niż za życia niekorzystne ich świadectwo na scenie. POLONIUSZ :Mości książę, obejdę się z nimi stosownie do ich zasługi. HAMLET :Do paralusza! znacznie lepiej. Gdybyśmy się obchodzili z każdym wedle jego zasług, któż by uniknął chłosty? Obchodź się z nimi waćpan odpowiednio do własnej twej zacności i godności. Im mniej kto zasługuje na względy, tym więcej ma zasługi nasze względem niego uprzejmość. Odprowadź ich. POLONIUSZ :Pójdźcie, panowie. Wychodzi z kilkoma aktorami. HAMLET :Idźcie z nim, moi przyjaciele; dacie nam jutro jakie przedstawienie. Słuchaj no, stary, możecie grać "Zabójstwo Gonzagi "? PIERWSZY AKTOR :Możemy, panie. HAMLET :To grajcie je jutro. Nie mógłżebyś w potrzebie nauczyć się dwunastu do piętnastu wierszy, które bym napisał i wtrącił do twojej roli? PIERWSZY AKTOR :Czemu nie, łaskawy panie. HAMLET :To dobrze. Udaj się za tamtym jegomościem, tylko nie drwij z niego, proszę cię. Wychodzi '''Aktor'.'' :Kochani przyjaciele, do Rozenkranca i Gildensterna :pozwólcie was pożegnać. Do zobaczenia wieczorem. ROZENKRANC i GILDENSTERN :Żegnamy cię, drogi książę. Wychodzą. HAMLET :Bóg z wami! Otóż nareszcie sam jestem. :O, jakiż ze mnie głąb, jaki ciemięga! :Czyliż to nie jest zgrozą, że ten aktor, :Niby w wzruszeniu, w parodii uczucia, :Do tego stopnia mógł nagiąć swą duszę :Do swoich pojęć, że za jej zrządzeniem :Twarz mu pobladła, z oczu łzy pociekły, :Oblicze jego, głos, ruch, cała postać :Zastosowała się do jego myśli? :I gwoli komuż to? gwoli Hekubie! :Cóż z nim Hekuba, on z nią ma wspólnego, :Żeby aż płakał nad jej losem? Cóż by :Ten człowiek czynił, gdyby miał podobny :Mojemu; powód i bodziec do wrzenia? :Zalałby łzami całą scenę, rozdarł :Uszy słuchaczów rażącymi słowy, :W występnych rozpacz wzbudził, dreszcz w niewinnych :Zmieszał prostaczków i sparaliżował :Ich wzrok pospołu ze słuchem. :A ja, ospały niedołęga, drzemię :Jak Maciek, świętej niepamiętny sprawy, :I ani usty ująć się nie umiem :Za tego króla, na którego włości :I drogim życiu dokonany został :Najohydniejszy rozbój. Jestżem tchórzem? :Któż mi zarzuci podłość? Któż mnie może :Wziąć za kark, za nos powieść, w twarz mi plunąć, :Wyrzucić w oczy kłamstwo? Któż to może? :A jednak :Zasługiwałbym na to, bo w istocie :Muszę mieć chyba wnętrzności gołębia :I brak zupełny żółci, nadającej :Gorycz poczucia krzywdy, kiedym jeszcze :Nie napisał dotąd stada sępów ścierwem :Tego nędznika. O bezwstydny łotrze! :Zakamieniały, krwawy, sprośny łotrze! :Bodajżem! Mnież to przystoi, synowi, :Jedynakowi zamordowanego :Drogiego ojca, od nieba i piekła :Powołanemu do zemsty, jak baba :Marnymi słowy dawać folgę sercu :I na przekleństwach czas trawić jak prosta, :Karczemna dziewka?! :Fuj! fuj! Gdzież moja głowa? Powiadają, :Że zatwardziali złoczyńcy, obecni :Na przedstawieniu okropnych widowisk, :Tak silnym zdjęci bywali wrażeniem, :Ze sami swoje wyznawali zbrodnie: :Mord bowiem, choćby ust nie miał, cudowny :Ma organ mowy. Każę tym aktorom :Coś podobnego do sceny zabójstwa :Ojca mojego odegrać przed stryjem; :Patrzeć mu będę w oczy, śledzić będę :Najmniejszy jego ruch: jeżeli zadrgnie, :Wiem, co mam czynić. Ten duch, com go widział, :Mógł być szatanem (bo szatan przybiera, :Jaką chce postać)i nadużywając :Mojej słabości i smętności (taki :Bowiem stan duszy bardzo mu dogodny), :Ciągnie mnie może w przepaść? Chcę pewniejszej :Niż ta rękojmi. Zamierzona sztuka :Będzie probierzem, którym, jak na wędę, :Sumienie króla na wierzch wydobędę. Wychodzi. Kategoria:Hamlet